


My Scientist: Various Yandere Male Verse Overwatch X Male Scientist Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Male verse, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Sucked In, Yandere, genderbents, scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is a scientist who made the first life experience machine, and he lived many lives what happens when he is sucked in and all the times they remember their lives? And they will do anything to have (Name) back as their is and their's alone, no matter what.
Relationships: Talon/Reader, Various/Reader, overwatch/reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Sucked In

(Name's POV) 

I was finishing up my notes, I made the first whole life experience machine. In which you can live a whole life from birth to death in second and experience it. I smiled at the thought of it, I lived so many lives in a world I called Overwatch, I did not know if this world could be real, most likely not. I remember them like they were my own lives, I remember that I was so many things and had so many loves, but it was not real. I set down my pen and put the files away. My report is done and this study is done, I will move on to a new project and this machine and research will be use to train soldiers and spies to become stronger and better without damage in real life. 

I make my way to close up shot but the machine turns on. Did it have a sticky starter. I open it and look but then something in the air tore and sucked me in. I screamed as I was shocked and everything went black. 

(Reaper's POV) 

I was on a mission with Sombro and Widower. We hear a crash and I move over ready to shoot any survivors. That is when I saw him, it could not be, (Name) my love the man I had shared a life with and had a family with... No those were dreams, I know no one liked him lived in this world I see that is he bleeding and coming in and out I look at him and picked him up, he feels just as light. He opens his eyes and looks at me confused. 

"Gabe...?" He asks. before falling unconscious again. 

I gasp there was no way... He could not be my (Name)... It was all dreams. 

"(NAME)!" Sombro says rushing to me and him. "How is he! He was not real!" 

I looked at him shocked and saw Widower staring at him as well in confusion and shock. I nodded. 

"We are taking him, we all know who he is." I say and make my way to the ship. I am also taking him as I do not want to loose him again. 

Even if this might just be a dream again. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you SCIENCE BIOTCH XD-

I was in the lab with Moiro while (Name) lay in the bed. I did not wnt to leave his side and somehow Moiro new him as well, but he is not telling me how. 

"We have a talon meeting." I say. 

"I am not leaving him." He states glaring at me. 

"He will be locked in he will be fine." I snap at him. 

He glares at me and nods and we head out locking him in and making our way to the meeting room. From everyone's report several of us knew who he was and seem to know him and I do not know how, it makes no sense. I stand at the front of the table. 

"So we all know who (Name) is." I say. 

They all nod. 

"Now we know that he is not in any database and his lab on his id does not exists. Sigma, Moiro any ideas." 

They looked at me and Sigma was the first to speak. "All I remember are my dreams where he was my lab assistant before this. Though in the records he never was. Is He okay?" 

"He is alive and resting." Moiro states. 

Sigma nods. 

"How else does everyone knows him?" I ask. 

"He was a nurse at the prison I was at." Akande says. 

"I knew him in my childhood." Sombro says. "He was my friend." 

"He and me were friends through my husband." Widower says. 

Max looked at me. "He was my secretary." 

I looked at Moiro who was the only one other than me to say anything. "Moiro." 

"He was a nurse in Blackwatch working for me." He says. "What about you Gabriel?" 

"He worked on Blackwatch as my assistant." 

"So he somehow was in all our memories as a life we did not know." Moiro states. "I think we should ask him. From what Sombro told me he called out your name." 

I nodded. "We will wait for him to wake and the question him." I state and the meeting ends with a agent coming in and saying that (Name) was now awake. 

We all argued who would talk to him and it ended up being me and Moiro.


	2. Explain .1

(Name's POV) 

I looked around as the door is unlocked and walks in Moiro and Gabriel... Reaper... It cannot be, this had to be a dream. 

"It is good to see you awake, (Name)." Moiro says. 

"Wait you know who I am?" I ask. 

"Yes, we all do." Reaper says. 

I can feel the color drain from my face. More so than it already was and memories came back to me of what happen in my lab. "No this cannot be..." I say. 

"What cannot be?" Reaper asks. 

"I should explain to you all at once." I say. 

They nodded and got me ready to move. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: WHEELCHAIR PITY-

I crossed my arms and huffed as Moiro pushes the wheel chair I am in. 

"I can walk." I say. 

"You say that, but you are my patient." Moiro tells me. 

I snort. "Last time you told me that I ended up drugged for a test." I say referring to the time when he drugged me and tested sexual I blush at the memories of being tied to the bed and him shoving toys in my ass and slipping a cock ring on me. 

(Moiro is kinky as fuck XD) 

We made it to the room and I was wheeled to the front. I stood up and looked at them. It is strange seeing them all again. 

"Hello, my name is Dr. (Name) (Last Name). My research is how you all know me, it left my body in my world and sent my subconscious into various lives in this world to gain experience of many things then when my mind return, my body has muscle memory and all the knowledge and memories I gained from it." I explain to them. "This world was supposed to not be real but it seems to be an-"

"(Name)!" I hear behind me and see the TV on with my lab tech. 

"How are you there Wade?" I ask. 

"Thank God you are okay, I was worried when the lab was trashed." 

"My lab!?" I ask eye widen. 

"It looked like something open and sucked everything into the machine, Good news the cameras were okay but it showed some type of portal ripping open in front of you and sucking you in." He says. "Luckily the tracker and transmitter in you allowed me to find you and I had the best hacker hack in." 

I hear Sombro snort and sighed. "He is telling the truth, This Wade guy is not coming from anywhere in our world. The signal starts there." 

"What do we do?" I ask him. 

"I do not know, You made another amazing discovery, a new world and another one with travel to another world. The president has started a team to find it, we will keep all the data you collect and try to get you out, be careful... Your body is fully in that world. With this as fact if you die this time you will be dead for good. Anything else we should know?" 

"Yes, everyone could remember the lives I spent with them." I tell him. "So I will have my hands full, I will see what I can do to get back." 

"Alright, Be safe, the president needs you for this discovery, we could create a new world all together." 

I nod my head. "Alright, get to work on getting me out then." 

He nods and smiles and end transmition. I turn to look at them. "That proves it, this is a real world and I am currently trapped in it. I will get out of Talon's hair." I say getting ready to leave but Maximilian stands up. 

"That will not be necessary." He tells me. "You know who we are and you know a great deal of information that could help Talon. You will join Talon and we will help you get home as long as you give us data." 

I looked at him just as ever since he is an Omnic he is so hard to read. "Alright." I say. "I really don't have another choice in the matter." 

He nods his head and says a room will be ready but until then I had to be checked out be Moiro. 

I nodded and sat back in the chair as Moiro wheels me out for an examination. I sigh, hopefully he will not get handsy.


	3. Moiro

(Moiro's POV) 

I looked at my (Name) as I got him on the table and I smirk and tell him to change into the hospital gone. He blushes and nods his head and starts to remove his clothes. He seems to know that I want to watch because he does not turn around and I does not ask me to turn around. Or maybe he wants me to see, we have been lovers in the past and I did not mind seeing him like this again. It may be the first time in this time but I did not care. I remember what it is like to touch him to hold him to make love to him. 

"Moiro?" He asks and I see that he is already in the gown. 

I then begin to make sure his wound are okay and he does not dare meet my eyes. I smirked, still shy as ever. 

"You are just as beautiful as I remember." I say tracing his body. 

"Moiro." I say blushing.

"I missed you, warming my bed and my cock~" I tell him and pin him to the hospital bed. 

He blushed looking at me. "Moiro, stop!" He says. 

"No, I missed you for so long let me enjoy this~" I say and kiss him deeply. "I need to make sure that no one else touch you." 

He nods his head and let's me stroke his body. I removed the gown and start to kiss down his body he lays there and tries not to moan. I bite on his nipple and he let's out a moan. I smirked and take his half hard cock in my hand and start to stroke him. He pants and slowly becomes hard. He then slips his hands into my pants and stroke me as well. 

"Oh you are so good for me~" I purr. "You know just how to please me~" 

He blushed and looked away but I forced him to look back. 

"Do not look away from me." I order.

"Yes." He says. 

I smirked and we stroked each other and I could feel that he was ready to cum. So I take his cock in my mouth and suck just the way he likes and he came hard down my throat and I came as well. I swallowed his seed. 

"mmmm~ Taste just as good if not even better~" I tell him and he blushes and looks away. 

"You are so crude Moiro." He says. 

I smirked and kissed him. "Only for you~" I promise.


	4. Sombro

(Name's POV) 

I was in the halls of talon looking at a holo pad. I hear someone following me and I chuckle. I knew who it was. Sombro. I could always tell when he is following me no matter how stealthy he is being I turned around and quickly grabbed him while he is cloaked. He gasped. 

"How did you know?" He asks. 

"You must have forgot I lived with you in a different time for four years." I say and he smirks. 

"You are always such a cutie." He says. 

I smile and walk with him. "Can you help me with this?" I ask him. "I think I forgot how to use these damn things." 

"You may be brilliant but simple streaming and searching the internet you have always failed out." He says and sets it up. 

I smile at it and thank him. 

"So where are you heading?" He asks me. 

"I am heading to the lounge to do some searing." I tell him but then he cloaked himself again and I shake my head and continue to head to the lounge. I wonder if he is watching me on the cameras. I am pretty sure he is. 

(Sombro's POV) 

I looked at him through the camera as he made it to the lounge and was sitting down scrawling. He is so handsome. I missed him so much. I want him back and I been staling him through the cameras. Oh he will be mine. I save more of his images and wonder if I will be able to get any of him shirtless again. He will be mine and I will make him cum so much his mind breaks and he only thinks of me.


	5. Maximilian

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's POV)

I was heading back to my room when I am grabbed by three females. They rushed me into a room and told me to strip. I was stunned and they started to stripping me and then I was in the shower getting shaved wash and pampered. After that was done I was then forced to a dress that fit all to well and a pair of heels.

"What the hell!" I snap at them as they do my hair to make it more feminine and gave me light make up.

"Maximilian wants you to join him for dinner." One of them say and now I understand.

"Okay." I say and they finished and then there is a knock at my door and there was Max.

I smiled at him. "You knew you could have just asked me instead of having them ambush me." I say standing up.

He looks at me and like always I could not read him. "Would you have really done all this for me." 

"Probably not but still." I say and walk over to him

He nods and holds out his arm and I take it.and head out to his rooms. He sits me down and I sit across from him. He some how have gotten (fav fancy food). I smiled and thanked him and I begin to eat and drink the wine which he made sure this wine paired well with the food. He stared at me while I eat and I smile.

"So Max?" I ask. "How have you been?"

"I been good, I am much better now though." He says and takes my free hand.

I smile at him lightly and we walked about a lot of things and soon I grew tired and he picked me up carrying me to his bed. He tucked me in and leaned his head to mine kissing me on the forehead and I was lulled into sleep.

(Maximilian's POV)

I just needed to hold him, that is what I wanted and so I made this dinner. Having made sure it had some tasteless drugs in his food. I knew that he would not now about them but he is mine and mine alone. And I will win him over again and make sure he is mine once more. I hold him in my arms and hmmmm.

"I love you, my sweet, sweet (Name)." I tell him.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends and also who should be next.

Widower

Sigma

Doomfist. 

Comment bellow who you want to see next and we will see what can do.]

Reaper is next already and what should you do with the characters I need you sexy ideas my sexies!]


	6. Reaper

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter in which it is reaper with oils and stuff~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter here my sexies]

(Name's POV) 

I was in the mess hall reading over some reports when I feel someone watching me. I turned around and saw Reaper. I looked at him as he wraith around to me and then picked me up in his arms and carried me off in his wraith form. I was shocked and soon was in a room that looks like a spa room. He sets me down and I look around at everything. It was a full on spa room. Gabriel takes off his mask and looks at me as he watched me. I was stunned he was still so handsome. He then takes off his clothes and is in nothing but Boxers. 

"Strip." He orders me. 

"Excuse me?" I ask looking at him shocked. 

"I am going to give you a massage you have been too stressed." He tells me and I nod and start to remove my clothes. 

I was now in my (Type of underwear) and get on the table and he rubs oil in his hands and then starts to massage my back. I moaned as I feel so good with it. He smiles as continues getting all my knots. He then hit my spine and I gave a breathless moan and my cock began to stir, i blush darkly. 

"So your spine is still sensitive." He chuckles and starts to pay more attention to it. 

"Gabriel~" I moan out. 

He smirked. "You like that, maybe I should pay attention to another body part of yours~" He purrs out in my ear making me shudder more. 

"Please~" I beg and he smirks. 

He turns me around and gets in between my legs and then took it in his mouth. I cry out a strangle moan. 

"Gabe~" I moan and grip his hair thrusting in his mouth and down his throat. 

He moans around my cock and deep throats me. I have not felt this good in a long time. 

(Reaper's POV) 

I moaned around his cock and I am hard as a rock as I suck him off. He is so beautiful like this reviving the pleasure only I can give him. I move my teeth gently on the vein on the under side of his cock and he thrust deep in my throat cumming hard and I moan loudly drinking all his sperm. I pull off and grabbed him kissing him he kissed back and then pulled away getting on his knees and taking my hard cock in his hand. 

He licked the ti and the lowers his head on it. Taking as much as he can and moaning as he sucks me off. I love him, he is using his hands to stroke what is not in his mouth and deep throating me the best he can. I could not hold back anymore and I grabbed his hair and start fucking his head, he gasps around me and sucks me and runs his tongue on my cock as I fuck his mouth and throat. 

He looks up at me and I smirked seeing his blushing face and arousal and I came hard down his throat. And he moaned around me as he swallows all he can. I pull out and he coughs and I grabbed him and kissed him deeply. 

He is mine~ All mine~ 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy my friends!]


End file.
